The life and times of Rigel Grimm
by bookworm-jill
Summary: Torture, both psycological and physical. Massive charactor death, and fates worse than death. All of which can be traced to a Deatheater named Rigel Grimm.
1. The Ultimate Birthday Present

**Disclaimer:** Until I can transcend time Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Let's say that you're a new deatheater recruit and you want to ascend the Dark Lord's ranks quickly. What do you do? Giving him the ultimate birthday present is a good way to start.

**Author Notes:** seeing zero reviews hurts me more than flames. Flames are welcome relief from the cold stony silence from anyone who reads this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Ultimate Birthday Present.**

"My Lord?"

"Yesssssss Rigel", he asked his new recruit wondering whether it was something really important, or if his rules hadn't sunk into the boy's brain, he highly doubted the latter, this kid was sharp.

"I know that all you said you wanted for your birthday is our loyalty and increased efforts", he paused," but the opportunity to give you more presented itself unexpectantly".

Voldemort watched intrigued as Rigel opened the hall door revealing two muggles carrying a, taller than it was wide, gift-wrapped crate. The wrapping paper was as black as the inside of the crate, which you could see if you cared to look through the unnoticeable air holes. They set it down gently causing the silver bow to bounce.

"Open it", Voldemort ordered, a note of excitement in his voice. The imperious-influenced muggles were quick to obey. Walking around the long table to the opened crate was indeed worth Voldemort's while. Many curious Deatheaters tried unsuccessfully to peer inside of it, but at that moment, only Voldemort and Rigel Grimm knew that the crate contained a very cramped, sweaty, and unconscious Harry Potter. Voldemort looked at the teen a smile creeping too his snakelike face. His young enemy was clad in, what seemed to be very fitting to the occasion, a wrapping paper cocoon that was bound to him by silver ribbon restraints.

"Why, Rigel this is the best birthday present I've ever received", he told the, fresh from Hogwarts, boy helping to fuel the other's curiosity," I feel that you shall do quite well in my", he paused to build suspense," inner circle". The said inner circle, were all on the edge of their seats knowing that this had to be something major. "How did you do it, dear boy?" he asked his new recruit curiously.

"I was simply in the right place at the right time, master", he replied softly making sure he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Don't be so modest. Surely he had some guard?" Voldemort asked studying him carefully.

"A clumsy girl, a pathetic looking werewolf, and my uncle Alastor. Walked right up and said hello to him, he didn't suspect a thing."

"Has your cover been blown?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I thought that this", he pointed at Harry," would be of better use to you"

"You thought right", Voldemort cheerfully waved his wand, and the sides of the crate fell away revealing Harry Potter, whose wrapping paper cocoon encompassed body fell to the floor.

* * *


	2. The Baby

**Author Notes: **

**Thank you Pretty Padfoot, twistedpaperclip, and Quicksilver for your reviews. You guys think i'm creative? Thanks. (smiles happily)**

**I'm sorry, I took so long. (hangs head in shame) Now they are currently in a place out in the country where this muggle family used to live. **

**I fear I should warn you. Massive torture and death, but that comes later. Now it's just emotional torture.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Rigel Grimm is the only original character.**

Chapter 2 

**Couple of days after Voldemorts birthday In the new house.**

Still fuming, Voldemort watched as Lucius's now insane killer gave a last shuddering breath before dying. He told Wormtail, who had been about to knock, to "enter". Behind Wormtail was the rapidly changing face of Lucius Malfoy. After Rigel had his 'helpers' bring in the unconscious form of Severus Snape inside the room, you couldn't tell anymore that he had been posing as Lucius. That stupid auror could have ruined everything, and would have if Lucius hadn't been so fond of keeping his hair in order.

With a flick of his wand he sent the man's corpse to the wall and into Harry. His momentarily loose chains clinked as he pushed the corpse off him hurriedly. He smiled at his toy before he turned to his traitor. "Ennervate", he said in a no-longer angry voice pointing his wand at Severus's temple. "I've received some rather disturbing rumors Severus", he told the bound man," these rumors say that you weren't going to come to my next meeting.

Severus shook his head no," why wouldn't I master?"

"Perhaps because you've been spying."

"Lucius can vouch for my loy-"

"Lucius is dead"

He paled.

"Sad for the loss of a comrade", he paused staring at him," or because he was your main source of information!" He got nothing out of Severus's mind, but he did detect an anxiousness. He looked at Harry briefly. "Now why would Harry be anxious Severus? Unless you were an important part of Dumbledore's little order!" He watched as Severus threw a cold glare at Harry, who looked near tears realizing what he'd done. He raised his wand," crucio!"

Snape held his screams in. Harry didn't," NOOOOO", he cried guiltily. Voldemort smiled and gave Harry a small taste of it He sat down afterwards. "Rigel put him next to Harry." He watched him do it," you're free to go now. I will see you at the meeting." Rigel nodded and bowed," but first", he handed him a slip of paper," give that to Narcissa Malfoy." Rigel looked at him questionally," it entitles you to half of the Malfoy family fortune. Your reward for doing what Lucius couldn't". Rigel nodded," thank you master", before standing up and leaving the room.

Voldemort stood up and walked over to them. "I trust you two will be fine while I'm away". He waited. "This is the part where you nod", he said condescendingly. Snape nodded. Harry didn't. He raised his wand and Harry did with tears of frustration and guilt flowing now. "Good. I need to go make sure that everything will be perfect for tonight. I shall see you then." He looked at them awaiting nods. Voldemort had to nod Harry's head again and purposely banged it against the stone wall this time. He flicked his wand making the chains lesson in length, so that they couldn't move their arms, which were shackled to the wall, or their legs, which were chained by the ankles to the floor. He left, but not before putting some of the most complex magical locking spells on the door that either had ever seen.

"Professor…I…I'm-"

"Potter shut up"

They sat against the wall in silence until Harry broke it again," I really am so-"

"I told you to shut up."

They sat in silence.

He'd tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen, and now he felt unbearably guilty to go along with his unbearable need to pee. Voldemort had been patiently waiting for him to crack. It had been hard holding it throughout the days, and through the crucio, but he had done it, and it had exhausted him. He could do nothing except sit back in horror as he felt himself involuntarily let it all loose. Snape smelled it and turned to stare at the person so close to him that they were touching.

"You didn't?"

Harry nodded tearfully," I'm so- 

"Shut up. I'm tired of your sniveling little apologies. I just hope your happy", he said feeling the wetness spread to him," now we're both going to smell like urine. I hope you like the smell, because I most certainly do not". Harry hung his head and cried. Not soft crying. Loud hiccuping sobs, that running snot accompanied. He turned away wanting to vomit, and kill the stupid bratty life ruiner beside him. He nearly choked on the vomit that came after more of Potter's warm mess flowed onto and soaked into his thigh.

* * *

They both looked complete and utter messes. Snape covered in vomit, with horrible nauseating pee on his right thigh, and Harry covered in snot, and the smell of dried pee all over his lap. There was a little dried puddle on the floor to Harry's right, and none on the floor to his left. It had all gone to Severus. Voldemort came in and tied a magically odor resistant kerchief immediently to his mouth, as if to say to the nauseous duo, look what I can do.

He walked closer to them," whatever am I to do with you two? Only babies soil themselves. Are you two babies?"

"I didn't", Snape said quickly, and indignantly.

"Really, so it's only Harry whose the baby. Are you a baby Harry?"

Before Harry could respond Voldemort had made him nod.

"Well then. I know just what to do", he said before walking over to a closet and pulling out a muggle made baby diaper. After enlarging it. He walked over making sure Harry saw it. His eyes were a look of horror when Voldemort cleaned the mess with a flick of his wand and removed his clothes. He shuddered, eyes closed now, completely embarrassed as he felt the sides pulled to fit and the straps pushed to stick. Snape had turned away, feeling no want of seeing Potter naked.

Unluckily for him, after Harry was diapered his own clothes were removed. "Traitors don't deserve clothes", he told him before he clapped his hands. Two masked Deatheaters came in. One of them was holding more chains. Voldemort pointed his wand at him. Darkness took him then.

* * *

Author Notes: I have a pretty good idea of what happens next. So, the next chapter shouldn't take too long. Review? 


	3. Severus Snape

Author Notes: (hangs head in shame) I'm sorry, and I know that if anyone whose reviewed before is reading this they won't care for my excuses. I'll try and be faster, I promise.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter Dark Phoenix in flight

Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be no Harry Potter movies.

Warning: This chapter includes a very gruesome death. No, I'm not a sadist who enjoyed writing this. I'm just in a wretched mood.

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone watched Voldemort come in not understanding why he had Harry Potter cocooned in a blanket with him, or why he was holding him as gently, and in the same position, as one would a baby. He walked over to the table reserved for his inner circle and stopped in front of Rigel.

"Hold him Bella", he said handing Harry too her, who struggled as best he could with his tied hands and feet inside the enlarged baby blanket constricting him.

"Severus", he said when he was on the stage dismissing Severus's manhandlers with a wave of his hand to sit down," tell me something useful and I may let you live."

"Grimm", he hurriedly said from his position on the ground," They don't know about Grimm", knowing full well that Rigel Grimm would be printed in the paper tomorrow as a missing person.

"That is excellent new Severus, but with one problem; if I release you, you'll warn them now that you know where his loyalties lie".

"No! No, Master, I swear I'm loyal! I would do anything for you!"

"Will you be reliable?"

"Yes, Master!"

"Would you die for me?"

"Yes, Master!"

"Would you be furniture for me?"

"Yes, Mas-", he froze with realization as Voldemort raised his wand, throwing him onto his back. His arms and legs involuntarily pushing him into a, back-bending, bridge.

"No! Don't!" Harry cried.

Both of Severus's arms, and legs, stiffened becoming ebony wood forming the legs of whichever piece of furniture Voldemort had in mind. He walked over as the crowd anxiously watched, or in Harry's case cried, and examined, making sure Severus was aligned properly, before raising his wand again.

He screamed a bone chilling, sickening, scream that only affected Harry causing him to scream with him, when his ribcage separated and became upright, the bones growing to form bars. Voldemort ceased temporarily and walked over to the, rapidly bleeding to death, traitor. Dipping his right hand into Severus's bloodied insides he traced Snape's face watching the light fade from his eyes, and when it was almost completely gone he performed one of the worst dark spells known, the binding of a soul to it's mortal husk.

He raised his wand again causing Snape's pelvis and breastplate to do the same to form the headboard, and backboard, of a crib. After inviting Macnair to come up and gut him so that he could set a mattress inside Severus later, he turned all of him, from the strips of flesh, to the dripping blood, into the same ebony wood as the man's soul watched helplessly beside.

He clapped his hands, and two muggles came to take the grotesque crib away to his room dragging Severus's soul along with it, before sitting down and eating as if nothing had happened, with Bellatrix playing baby-games with Harry beside him smiling now that she understood.

The next day

Rigel swallowed and knocked on the door.

"Enter", came Voldemort's voice from behind the door. He did so, his eyes immediently curiously flying to the horrific crib in which an unbound Harry Potter lay limply inside the still unmattressed thing, with Snape glaring at everyone. His Master's voice snapped him away from the sight.

"I'm going to send you amongst Dumbledore's people to spy Rigel."

"Yes, Master. What do I tell them?"

"Tell them that you've escaped, and…" he paused smiling a bit," and tell them about Severus, and Harry."

"Yes, Master", he said as Voldemort stood up.

"You'll need to look the part", he said raising his wand.

2 days later

"Step over Rigel when you come in". Bellatrix looked down at her freshly bloodied cohort on the ground in evident pain, and stepped over. She'd been eager to assist, which had been why Voldemort was letting her do this instead of a lower lackey. She triumphantly held up a pile of freshly made, Harry-sized, baby clothes replicas.

"I've found a good tailor, Master".

"Muggle?"

"Wizard, he's one of our neutrals".

"I'll thank him properly later. Bella can you find me some good hair products?"

She nodded, her thoughts flying to her sister. She watched anxiously as Voldemort looked through them finally deciding,

"Put this one on him", he said holding up a ridiculous, green silk with black lace trimmed, outfit with silver buttons in the back. She went over to the helpless teen, clad only in a diaper, and lifted him from the crib setting him on a changing station Voldemort had enlarged. Smiling evilly as he shuddered with rage, fear, and humiliation.

He tried to get away much to her and Voldemort's amusement. He tried, and tried, but ever since last night when Voldemort had forced him to drink a weakening potion, he hadn't stood a chance. He could no more stop Bellatrix from putting him in the footed outfit, than he had been able to stop Voldemort from bottle feeding him with some baby formula he'd found in the same cupboard he'd gotten the diapers from.

1 week later

"Headmaster…Dumbledore?" Rigel asked weakly.

"Yes, Rigel, I'm here now"

"It…was horrible", he said thinking of Snape's execution so that his thoughts matched his words.

"Your fine now, it's over", Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"Severus Snape…Harry Potter"

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked leaning closer to Rigel in the Mungo's hospital bed," are they alive?"

"…Potter…is"

"Alright", he said sitting back and watching. After a few minutes he said," I'll be back when your better, and then we'll talk."

Rigel nodded weakly as Dumbledore stood up leaving.

"Don't question him Alastor", Dumbledore told him sternly, noticing him at the door," he's still very weak".

Moody nodded and walked inside sitting down in the chair Dumbledore had occupied seconds ago.

"So…you escaped?"

Rigel nodded.

"Maybe you might be the one to break the Potter's record."

"Harry Potter…alive"

"You've told Albus?"

He nodded, and several more minutes passed.

"So, have you considered joining the order?"


	4. Remus Lupin

**The Life and Times of Rigel Grimm**

**Author Notes:** For Kat, Youko, and anyone who may be too lazy to drop a review.

**Disclaimer:** I could afford my chocolate addiction if I was the creator of Harry Potter…I haven't had chocolate in two weeks.

**Chapter 4**

**Two days after Rigel Grimm's initiation into the Order of the Phoenix**

"I'm meeting with him tomorrow at Café Del Ray", Remus responded looking at Dumbledore. "Alright, Emeline how are we doing with the va-". He tuned them out, concentrating on keeping his mind blank of how his Master wanted Lupin, and how Café Del Ray would be the perfect place to trap Lupin when-

"Rigel what are your plans for tomorrow?" "I'd planned on going to work", he told Dumbledore, much to his uncle Alastor's delight, "I told you the boy was a real go-getter". Dumbledore nodded at Alastor, before saying," Rigel, would you mind picking up the case file of Brian Henquist?

"I most certainly can", he said smiling, and knowing that today would be a wonderful day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good evening Mr. Lupin", Voldemort smiled at the man in the strong, steel, cage.

"Wemuz?" he could hear Harry's strained voice, and Remus' eyes snapped in the direction it had come. Those eyes widened in horror, and Voldemort's smile broadened with the strangled scream.

"W-wh-a-at ha-ave you d-done with-h th-hem?"

"Better question. What are you going to do with Lupin?"

"Severus, if only you had remained loyal, then you might have partaken", he checked and was disappointed to see no regret, only pity. "There are a few things Harry and I need", he said idly.

"Let me guess, a mattress."

"That is one, but it'll come later. No, what I need is a-" he paused watching both their anxious faces," Well, you'll both just have to wait, now won't you?" he raised his wand, ignoring Harry's scream of," MO!"

Lupin's soul shot from his body, and to the tip of Voldemort's wand. He walked it over to a table, where neither of them could see what he did.

He turned around, pocketing the wand, and holding a stuffed wolf with only one glass eye. Still smiling, he carried it to the crib, and they watched until howling and scratching diverted both of their attention to Remus' body. The wolf seemed to have taken over.

"Harry", Voldemort's voice snapped their attention back to him," Would you like this teddy? His name is Moony."

"MO!" Harry cried," Pud Wemuz hack!" Snape looked it over, seeing a flicker in the eye. So that's where Lupin was.

"So Harry doesn't want Moony?" he asked planting a kiss on the teddy's cheek," Perhaps my new Puppy will want him as a chew toy", he moved over to the cage with the doll.

"MO!"

"No you don't want him?" he held the teddy over the thick bars, that were spread large enough, for two teddies Moony's size to fall easily through.

"MO!"

"Ahhh, so you do want him", he laid the teddy on Harry's chest," Watch out for the eye. It is very fragile, after all." He stood there smiling crazily as Harry slowly moved his limbs to hold the doll protectively, until a knock caught his attention.

"Come in", Voldemort ordered as he walked to a chair far from the crib.

"Bwake aye Wemuz tree?" Harry asked Snape, not even close to being out of earshot.

"No, bwake aye bwake Wemuz", he sneered at the boy who'd wrecked his life, death, and felt absolutely no guilt when the boy's face contorted spilling tears.

Bellatrix entered holding a bag.

"Is that the hair supplies I asked for?"

"Yes, Master", she said bowing lowly.

"Use the downstairs bathroom. I want Harry's hair completely straight."

"Yes, Master", she said getting up and going over to the magically impaired teen. "I see you have a new teddy." Harry held it protectively, and Bellatrix laughed snatching it away from him.

Too weak to lift his arms, all he could muster was a weak," MO!" "Tell you what, if you cooperate with me, your teddy will be fine. Deal?" He barely managed a nod, and she set Moony down.

Reaching into the crib, she picked Harry up from the pallet her Master planned to replace with a mattress, and carried him down the hall and downstairs, announcing to all who'd hear that Harry was getting a bath.

Tearing off the weak covering that he had, she flung him into the bathtub full of scalding water. He could barely manage twitches to go along with the scream he emitted, and he was way too tired to even consider fighting against the brutal scrubbing, and hair yanking, that Bellatrix rained down upon him, so like the water she dumped on him, using a bucket to wash the soap away.

A volley of laughter followed them back, because while he'd have preferred wearing the soiled diaper, Bellatrix carried him back to Voldemort completely nude. It was impossible to tell if he was red from the bath water, or embarrassment, although the color did deepen somewhat after Bellatrix got a certain nephew of hers to change him.


	5. Christmas

**Author Notes:** Thank you Meme and L.I.G. for reviewing! This is just an interlude chapter. I'm sorry I normally update much sooner (hangs head in shame) I promise to be quicker with the next one.

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry but my research into time travel shows it only works forward. I'm giving up; it's JKR's forever to do with what she will.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

**Christmas Morning**

He woke up when Voldemort picked him out of bed. "Happy Christmas Harry", he smiled at the defenseless Harry who thought that smile made the man look downright evil. He seemed to be looking for a response," Hi?" Voldemort smiled again sitting down in an armchair with him. "Your going to have to wait on my present, but a few of your friends got you some things", he held up a package that read from Draco. Voldemort opened it for him holding Harry in the crook of his shoulder. "A collection of children's stories isn't that nice of him?" He didn't answer, but later thought it a better present than the clothes Bellatrix had gotten him. He glared at Voldemort reading the stories, who seemed not to notice, and wondered with a pang what Ron and Hermione were doing.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

**The Day before Christmas Vacation Ends**

They realized he was in a bad mood the second Lord Voldemort stormed into his chambers. Hoping not to draw attention to himself Harry tried not to breathe loudly; however, his ex-Potions Professor didn't seem to have the same concerns. He openly watched Voldemort angrily pace until-.

"Stop staring at me Snape!"

"Why?"

"Because I'll…do something"

"Go ahead and exorcise me or whatever it is your going to do."

"NO!"

He continued pacing and Snape continued staring until Voldemort got so fed up that he strode over from the other side of the room and stopped in front of Snape.

"Stop staring", he said through gritted teeth.

"No", and the instant that one word came from Snape's mouth Voldemort grabbed Moony and flung him to the floor where there was a tinkling of glass breaking before a drawn out painful scream of agony. Parts of a white wisp could be seen writhing on the wooden floor before as they melted into it. Harry's sobbing turned both of their heads away from the scene. Voldemort placed his hands on the headboard and leaned inward. His voice was honey sweet as he spoke.

"Harry? See how upset Severus and your Order friends have made me?" he continued after Harry's nod," If you knew then why didn't you hold onto Moony tighter? He wouldn't have broken his eye if you had", he walked over picked up the toy and perched it on the headboard," You want him?" Harry turned away burying his face in his pillow. "I'll take that as a 'no' then", he walked over holding the toy above the bars of Remus' cage. He suspended it above it for a few moments before dropping it neatly into the cage. The wolf in man's clothing…erm flesh…looked at it oddly for a few seconds before pouncing and ripping it to shreds.

There was a knock on the door and Voldemort looked away saying," Enter"

The news that Rigel had been assigned to the guard cheered Voldemort up significantly but Harry didn't hear it because the words," Why didn't you hold onto Moony tighter" kept replaying along with the sight of Remus writhing on the wooden floor. Harry wouldn't sleep that night, nor would he notice when Bellatrix brought Draco in for one last visit before he had to return to school.

Right before bed Voldemort picked him up, and cradled him, before he began reading from "The Classic Fairy Tale Treasury". His voice was rather hushed, and he held him as gently as a parent would as he showed him the beautifully illustrated drawings to go along with the story. It was so calming, so relaxing, that Harry found it hard not to relax into Voldemorts arms, the only comfort he had


End file.
